cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Ms. Liberty
Ms. Liberty (not to be confused with Miss Liberty) is a hero trainer in Atlas Park in the Atlas Plaza section located at the base of the Atlas statue. Her coordinates are . Her location is marked on the map as a contact. She can also be found in Independence Port as the contact for the Ms. Liberty Task Force. Heroes find her as an ally at the end of the Mender Silos Task Force. Villains face her on the following missions: * The first mission during the Mender Tesseract Strike Force. * The final mission of the Mender Silos Task Force. Background History Jessica Megan Duncan, who goes by her middle name Megan, is the granddaughter of Maiden Justice and Statesman from the Golden Age and the daughter of Miss Liberty and a man named Patrick Duncan. Her extended family also includes the brother of Maiden Justice, her grand-uncle Stefan Richter, more commonly known as Lord Recluse. Though suggested by others for Megan to take on her mother's maiden name Cole to carry on her grandfather's legacy, she refused, as she valued her father's name more, and wanting to step out of the shadow of her grandfather and forge a path of heroism for herself. Early in her career Ms. Liberty worked extensively with Statesman, but recently seems to be spending more time working on making certain that new heroes in Paragon City have the information they need, as well as working on the Freedom Corps's Longbow division, which she formed. It is clear that she is determined to do her energetic best to make Longbow the premier hero assistance group in Paragon City someday. She believes that her Great Uncle, Lord Recluse, can be redeemed. This core belief in redemption is what led Ms. Liberty to create the Vindicators supergroup. ]] Current Activities Ms. Liberty is Statesman's sidekick, but she also leads a group of heroes herself. They are called the Vindicators, and the group is composed of Mynx, Valkyrie, Swan, Infernal, Luminary and most recently, Aurora Borealis. Miss Liberty, Megan's mother, created the Freedom Corps. Megan created a military division of Freedom Corps called Longbow. The sword Ms. Liberty carries is the fabled Excalibur. Hero 1 entrusted it to Miss Liberty while he journeyed to the Rikti homeworld with the rest of the Omega Team, and she passed it down to her daughter. Although she cannot wield the sword, Ms. Liberty carries it at her side waiting for the day when Hero 1 returns. She also wears the Liberty Belt which was passed down to her from her grandmother, Maiden Justice. It is actually the Girdle of Hera which gives the user powers of the goddess. The Furies gave this belt to Maiden Justice as a wedding present. Character Stats Secret Identity: Megan Duncan Origin: Natural Archetype: Scrapper Primary Powers: Martial Arts Secondary Powers: Invulnerability Other Powers: Leaping, Lightning Bolt, Thunder Strike, Liberty Belt Liberty Belt is only used in Lord Recluse Strike Force. It grants her 70% resists to all damage on top of her normal resistances, extra mez protection, and added tohit and high damage bonuses. Description Megan is the daughter of the original Miss Liberty from the Golden Age. She has taken up the mantle to fight for freedom, in this specific case to free Paragon City from its infestation of villains. She has heightened strength and endurance as well as the power of the Liberty Belt, which was passed on to her by her grandmother. See Also * Ms. Liberty's Vindicators profile for a list of her powers Notes * Ms. Liberty's Praetorian Earth counterpart is Dominatrix. * Ms. Liberty's real name has been in question recently. In the GameSpy preview that contains Ms. Liberty's background that was published a month and a half before the game's release, her first name is given as "Jessica," and the original Miss Liberty is identified as her grandmother, not her mother. An official correction has been made on the official CoH forums by Manticore, one of the game designers who is responsible for maintaining game story continuity.http://boards.cityofheroes.com/showthreaded.php?Number=2742818 However, in the City of Heroes novel, Freedom Phalanx, she is once again named Jessica Cole, and the continuity has yet to be addressed. In addition, the UK CoH website also has her name listed as Jessica Duncan. * She is referenced in the description for the Purifier Badge. External Links * Positron's forum post about The Vindicators * Positron's forum post about Ms. Liberty creating Longbow * Manticore's response to questions that contains information about Excalibur ''Note: Following this specific link yields a HTTP 404 Error. * Ms. Liberty's Collectible Card Game card and Liberty Belt card Category:Hero Trainers Category:Heroes Category:NPC Allies